Cabeça Guasón
'Cabeça Guasón '''is a 2015-introduced all-around character who is the daughter of the Jealous Jester from the Portuguese fairytale ''The Princess of Riddles. Due to her resemblance to her father, she is a Rebel mainly because she wishes to be the victor in her destiny, though in different areas of profession than her ancestors'. Character Personality When you meet her, your first impression is that she's stubborner than a mule. She sticks to her opinions and only changes them to her fitting or the rare chance to appeal to someone. However, she understands that even she doesn't have enough knowledge of the world and she spends everyday learning at her own pace. She is an intelligent girl with a serious outlook on things, but she can joke around too even though it isn't her cup of tea. Though she doesn't like admitting it, she has more passion to give up on certain things than keep going, yet her pride prevents that from happening. She bases her opinions of people from face-value judgements, but may change them the deeper she knows them longer. She gets ecstatic when she succeeds something, so she may be very sore when she loses or gets defensive if something doesn't go her way. Cabeça cares heavily on how she's perceived by peers but she doesn't know a lot of people to trust or care as a vulnerable narcissist. Growing up, she learnt from her father how to get attention when needed and to use information to your advantage. In a way, it made her strong yet weak as she dealt with tough love. Most of the time, she is very private while she 'investigates' different students and teachers. When she finds a secret or an issue with someone, she can slowly relate to them at least, helping her get along with others. She is also one of those people who may disagree with something, but she doesn't know what to change or how to voice it. Appearance She has red-orange shoulder-length hair, commonly put in a French braid with a fringe. Her face is narrow and has full lips as well as a hawk nose. Her eyes are brown and big yet thin. She is of average height and a bit skinny. Her skin tone is a light tan brown. Normally, she wears a brown sleeveless top with an argyle print. She wears a black jacket over it which has the phrase 'Debate Diva' and the EAH logo on the left breast pocket. On the bottom are purple pinstripe pants and motley jester slippers. She accessories with balloon earrings, a moustache necklace and a red-and-yellow headband resembling a fool's hat. Interests & Hobbies Because of her deep love for debate, she is an active participant in Debate class (obviously) which carries out in her personal life, which may annoy tons of people. She is also composing a dictionary on Wonderlandian Riddlish in secret so she could perfectly speak it. Since Cabeça likes to use and show off her smarts for others, she created a investigative agency Guasón Private Mind (not eye because 'it takes more than observing to deduce'). Although most times she just like instigating and snooping into people's belongings. She is also a vocal part of the Applebatics team. Fairytale - The Princess of Riddles Main Article - The Princess of Riddles ''(adapted) How Does Cabeça Fit In? After not getting his revenge on the princess (and credit for her Happily Ever After), the Jealous Jester ran away with the circus permanently. The jester grew cynical, sulking about the destiny system, as well as emotionally dependent and selfish. He lived with his sister, a dance coach, for a long time when he had married one of the circus performers and had Cabeça. To this day, they are divorced and the girl doesn't know who her mom is. Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Jealous Jester, Cerebro Guasón. When he goes on long overseas trips, his humble sister takes care of Cabeça sometimes. Their relationship is based on tough love from his little empathy of his daughter's interests and accomplishments, and her respect for him - though resentment is present. Friends She doesn't have many friends in her life so far, but she considers anyone who pays attention to her 'worthy to know'. Blondie Lockes and her get along sometimes due to their similar tastes in snooping and Debate class. Together they fight passionately for the 'just right' sides. She respects her roommate Eerie Eyes for her ambitions and sticking to their dorm schedule. Enemies Definitely haters are the top on her list. She can be very jealous as well as frustrated with the Wonderland clan; after all they live and breath riddles yet they mostly make nonsense. Romance She is a big player in the dating game. Despite her regular flirting with admirers, she isn't looking for a long relationship and thus she only dates for fun. Pet She received her pet, a calico cat named Motley, as a present from her dad after her first trip to the carnival. Cabeça is basically the one who can make it tame with her presence. Motley makes a good reading partner and mock moderator in her spare time. Notes and Trivia * ''Cabeça is 'brain/head' in Portuguese and Guasón is 'teaser/joker' in Spanish, literally making her a brainteaser * She has an annoying habit of calling out logical fallacies in any conversation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Checker's Book